Game of Thrones Season 7 & 8 Redo
by ahamiltonsmiles
Summary: Note: I do not own the rights to any of the characters of HBO's Game of Thrones or GRRM's ASOIAF, this is purely my thoughts on what should have happened. I read a reddit thread which gave me the idea for this and I melded it's idea with mine (credit to u/rx6553). Each chapter is meant to be a scaled down version of an episode and would take the place of an episode in some instance
1. First Strike

**_Qyburn: _**_Your grace, if you'd pull that lever there please_

_A massive bolt of wood and steel flies out of the massive crossbow-like structure with terrifying speed, the bolt roars towards the skull of the deceased Balerion, the bolt doesn't even slow down as it pierces the skull of the once deadly and vicious dragon and only stops once it hits the wall._

**_Cersei: _**_Perfect…_

*Daenerys decides her course of action with Ellaria Sand, Olenna Tyrell, Yara & Theon Greyjoy & Tyrion Lannister. In the Dragonstone war room, two Unsullied guard the entrance, Daenerys looks out over the vast fleet numbering around 300, supplied by Yara Greyjoy, each being able to hold 150 to 200 dothraki, unsullied, or any other land troop; the other 5 occupants of the room look over the war table sculpted to look like Westeros with every detail from castles, rivers and mountains to small fishing villages or rivers surrounding the massive continent.

**Yara: **If you want the Iron Throne, take it.

Daenerys turns to look at Yara

**Yara: **We have an army, a fleet, and three dragons. We should hit King's Landing now. Hard. With everything we have. The city will fall within a day.

**Tyrion: **If we unleash the dragons on King's Landing, tens of thousands will die in the firestorms…

**Ellaria: **It's called war… You don't have the stomach for it, scurry back into hiding.

**Tyrion: **Oh, I know how you wage war. We don't poison little girls here. Myrcella was innocent.

**Ellaria: **She was a Lannister, there are no innocent Lannisters. My greatest regret is that Oberyn died fighting for you-

**Daenerys: **That's enough!

Daenerys, obviously sick of hearing Ellaria and Tyrion squabble over past grievances cuts their argument short and diverts the subject matter back to what is relevant.

**Daenerys: **Lord Tyrion is hand of the Queen, you will treat him with respect. I am not here to be Queen of the ashes. However; attacking King's Landing is the only path to the Iron Throne, Cersei will not just give it to me… Lady Greyjoy, you will sail Ellaria and her Sand Snakes back to Dorne to muster their forces… Lady Olenna, please return to Highgarden and call your banners, prepare to march them on King's Landing, Ellaria you will attack with the forces of Dorne from the south, Lady Olenna, the forces of the Reach will march on them from the west, Yara you will box in your uncles fleet along with myself, Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. The dragons will NOT attack King's Landing itself, only the fleet of your uncle.

**Tyrion: **Your grace, I don't think it's wise to attack King's Landing even without the dragons, it will end only in unnecessary bloodshed-

Daenerys turns to Tyrion, Tyrion is bewildered at what he is hearing.

**Daenerys: **What do you propose then Lord Tyrion, by asking nicely?

Daenerys turns back to the others in the room.

**Ellaria: **Your grace, you said we would attack from all sides, Dorne from the south, the Reach from the West, yourself, Yara and the dragons from the East, what about the North? And what of your own army, you will suffer no casualties but we will suffer them in the thousands, you are just using our armies to claim the iron throne.

Tyrion gives up in trying to convince them otherwise and turns to Ellaria.

**Tyrion: **We have another guest on the way who may be able to help with attacking from the North. Meanwhile, the Unsullied and Dothraki will have another objective. For centuries, House Lannister has been the true power in Westeros, their seat? Casterly Rock. Grey Worm, the Unsullied and Dothraki will accompany Lady Greyjoy and Lady Olenna en route to the eastern stormlands and traverse across the continent to the rock and lay siege to it.

**Daenerys: **Do I have your support?

**Yara: **You have ours, my queen.

**Ellaria: **Dorne is with you your grace.

Olenna nods her head towards Daenerys indicating her agreement.

**Daenerys: **Good, I suggest you head back and muster your forces, we attack within the fortnight.

Ellaria, Olenna and the Greyjoys depart leaving only Tyrion and Daenerys.

**Tyrion: **They believe in you, you know. They hate the Lannister's as much as you. Ellaria's husband died to a Lannister bannerman; her sister-in-law and her children were raped and murdered during the sack of King's Landing by the same man. Olenna's son and two favourite grandchildren were killed on the orders of the same woman you're trying to overthrow with the most brutal weapon known to man. Yara and Theon want revenge on their uncle who is the main ally to Cersei. Just about everyone in the whole bloody kingdom hates the Lannisters or their allies… but hundreds of thousands will be raped and murdered if we sack King's Landing as my father did.

**Daenerys: **I appreciate your counsel Lord Tyrion, but there is no other way we will win against Cersei; you've told me yourself, she is a murderous woman willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants. Now please go…

Tyrion exits with Daenerys returning to look over her fleet currently inhabiting the sea around Dragonstone.

*Episode 2 continues, Samwell cures Jorah of greyscale because of his connection to Jeor Mormont, Samwell's idol. Arya makes her way to King's Landing, reuniting with Hot Pie on the way who tells her about the Battle of the Bastards so she decides to go back to Winterfell. Jon receives Sam's message about dragonglass on Dragonstone, he announces this to the lords and ladies gathered as well as the invitation he received from Tyrion and his intention to accept the offer, he convinces the lords and ladies that this is a good thing. He leaves Sansa in charge of Winterfell and the North.*

*It's a cold winters day, Arya is putting out a fire, snow covers everything in the forest she currently occupies. Her horse, tied to a tree some 15 metres away starts acting oddly, whinnying for no particular reason and getting agitated. Suddenly, 9 wolves surround her, she turns around, there is a 10th wolf bearing down on her, larger than the others, maybe two or three times larger. But as soon as Arya sees the last wolf, she's at ease.*

**Arya: **Nymeria?..

Arya approaches gesturing out to her former wolf companion. Nymeria growls remembering what happened last time, last time they met, Arya threw rocks at Nymeria to get her to flee. As Arya edges closer, she notices an intelligence in the brown eyes of the wolf she hasn't seen since last time she was at Winterfell.

**Arya: **Nymeria its me… Arya. I'm heading north girl… back to Winterfell, i'm finally going home. Come with me…Come with me.

Arya gestures her hand out towards Nymeria slowly as if to calm her.

Nymeria turns around and gallops away with the rest of the pack. Arya looks at the other wolves leaving, she is heartbroken, Arya falls to the ground and sobs softly, 10 minutes pass, something nudges her head; she looks up, it's Nymeria, along with 20 or so other wolves. She realises that Nymeria has convinced her pack to join her. Nymeria licks Aryas face, Arya falls back in surprise laughing softly, reminiscing on the days before everything, before she left for Braavos, before she left King's Landing, before she left Winterfell, when everything was so much more simple. She grabs her belongings, saddles up, she rides off with the entire pack following her.

*It's a dark night on the Summer Sea, Ellaria sits down with Theon and Yara Greyjoy drinking ale.*

**Ellaria: **How can you drink this piss!

She swallows the ale reluctantly.

**Ellaria: **When we reach Sunspear, I'll treat you to a Dornish Red, the best in the world… Ever been to Dorne?

**Yara: **Few times… never stay long.

**Ellaria: **a boy in every port…

**Yara: **A boy… a girl… depends on the port.

Theon puts his cup down, stands up and is about to leave as he remembers that he can't do any of the fun stuff Ellaria and Yara are discussing due to his 'impairment'. Ellaria looks to Theon who is almost at the door, he looks back at her.

**Ellaria: **Can we get some more?

**Yara: **I thought it wasn't for you.

**Ellaria: **I'm developing a taste for it.

**Yara: **He's not your servant…

**Theon: **It's fine.

**Ellaria: **So. Your're going to be Queen of the Iron Islands.

**Yara: **Once I kill my uncle.

**Ellaria: **and what will you be handsome…

**Theon: **Whatever my Queen commands.

**Yara: **He'll be my advisor, my protector.

**Ellaria: **Oh, I see… Your protector. So if someone gets to close to you,

Ellaria walks seductively towards Yara.

**Yara: **He might have to intervene,

Ellaria reaches Yara and almost sits on her lap

**Ellaria: **and hold that person back.

**Yara: **until they've made their intentions known.

Ellaria spreads Yara's legs and is being very flirtatious towards Yara.

**Ellaria: **Why's he standing all the way over there then?

Ellaria slides her hand up Yara's leg.

**Ellaria: **a foreign invasion is underway.

**Yara: **Leave him be.

Yara turns to look at Theon, shrugging at him signalling the opportunity is too good to pass up. She looks back to Ellaria, the beautiful Dornish woman making sexual advances very obviously. Theon starts to walk out.

**Ellaria: **Seems like you don't need a protector.

Ellaria and Yara start kissing passionately. Suddenly the ship rocks; things fall from tables, walls, something has hit the ship. Yara looks at Ellaria, she grabs her sword and walks out.

**Yara: **Stay here!

*On the deck of the ship, there are fires everywhere being put out by the crew, a storm is raging and crew members are running around yelling. Out of the fog, a ship at least 3 times as large as their own looms out towards them, on it's sail, the sigil of the Greyjoys with a red eye in the middle of it.*

**Yara: **Euron!

Euron rams the ship with his own, Euron's ships' hull being made of steel easily crushes Yara's ship. A large boarding bridge is lowered onto the ship, Euron being the first to board cuts down a dozen men, Theon and Yara know, his bloodlust mixed with his skill can not have a good outcome for them. Many Ironborn soon follow Euron off their boat and begin slaughtering Yara's crew, Yara's crew is easily overwhelmed by Euron's due to their numbers and surprise. However Yara and Theon still manage to kill half a dozen each. Euron comes face to face with two sand snakes and they begin to fight, Euron gains the upperhand and kills them both, Euron then finds Yara, the pair fight for what seems like hours, Euron gains the upper hand and forces Yara's weapon from her hands, he gets her in a headlock with her arms and legs restrained as well, she is helpless.

Below deck, Tyene Sand finds her mother Ellaria, behind her, two of Euron's soldiers follow, Tyene manages to narrowly defeat them injuring herself badly in the process. They make their way above deck and Tyene tells her mother they need to jump into the water to safety, they are not far from the coast of Dorne and could swim there, Ellaria hesitantly agrees and says she will follow her daughter, Tyene jumps, looks up at her mother who is grabbed from behind by one of Euron's soldiers, she is taken away much to her daughter's dismay, there is nothing Tyene can do as she watches her mother being dragged away, she starts crying and making her way towards Dorne. Yara's fleet is in tatters. Theon finds Euron with Yara and Euron taunts Theon, he knows the best way to help Yara is to escape and rescue her later, he has no chance here. Theon looks at his sister sorrowfully, then at the water, lit up by the hundreds of ships on fire, and jumps in, ash and embers falling around them, Euron looks down at Theon and laughs manically. Theon and Tyene find each other in the dark water, they watch the main Targaryen fleet burn and start swimming to the nearest land, Dorne.


	2. And Now the Rains Weep O'er Their Halls

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*It's a cold, cloudy day on Dragonstone, on the shores, Tyrion Missandei await Jon Snow and Ser Davos Seaworth, who are dragging in their row boat onto the shore.*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Jon walks slowly ahead of Davos whilst his Northern soldiers finish mooring their boat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The bastard of Winterfell…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The dwarf of Casterly Rock…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They smile at each other and shake hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I believe we last saw each other atop the wall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You were pissin off the edge if I remember right. You picked up some scars along the road. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It's been a long road, but we're both still here. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion looks to Jon's accomplice, Davos Seaworth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'm Tyrion Lannister./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos Seaworth/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They shake hands. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ah, the onion knight. We fought on opposite sides at the battle of Blackwater Bay. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Unluckily for me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos looks toward Missandei questioningly. Tyrion looks to Missandei./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Missandei is the Queen's most trusted advisor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Missandei smiles accepting the compliment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Missandei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Welcome to Dragonstone. Our Queen knows this was a long journey and appreciates the efforts you've made on her behalf. If you wouldn't mind turning over your weapons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon looks around nervously then to Davos, then to his soldiers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"of course./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon, Davos the Northern soldiers reluctantly disarm themselves and hand over their weapons to the accompanying Dothraki. The remaining Dothraki lift up their boat and carry it off to an unknown location. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Missandei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Please, this way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon and the Northern soldiers watch the Dothraki take the ship and wonder of coming here was a mistake. Davos immediately follows Missandei./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Where you from? I can't place the accent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Missandei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I was born on the island of Naath. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ahh, I hear it's beautiful down there. Palm trees and butterflies. Haven't been myself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos, Jon and the soldiers follow Missandei and Tyrion up the many hundreds of stairs leading to the fortress that is Dragonstone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"and Sansa, I hear she's alive and well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"She is…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Does she miss me terribly?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon looks at Tyrion, visibly confused. Tyrion sensing his confusion explains the situation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A sham marriage arranged by my father to bring the North into the fold. Unconsummated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I didn't ask./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Well it was, wasn't, anyway. She's a lot smarter than she lets on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Well she's starting to let on. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Good. At some point, I'd like to know how a Night's Watch recruit became King in the North. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"As long as you tell me how a Lannister became Hand to Daenerys Targaryen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A long and bloody tale. To be honest I was drunk for most of it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"My bannermen think I'm a fool for coming here. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"of course they do. Were I your Hand, I would have advised against it. General rule of thumb, Stark men don't fare well when they travel south. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"True… but I'm not a Stark. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Out of nowhere, a thunderous screech is heard and Jon, Davos and the north men duck down on the stairs as Drogon, Daenerys' biggest dragon and her personal steed flies overhead. Jon and Davos look up and see the dragon, Missandei and the Dothraki behind them completely unfazed by it. Tyrion holds his hand out to help Jon up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'd say you get use to them; but you never really do. Come, their mother's waiting for you. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"From a high cliff, the red woman Melisandre watches the group ascend the stairs into castle. Out of nowhere, the spider Varys walks up beside her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I wonder why you weren't there to greet out guests. You begged us to summon the King in the North. Don't you want to see him again? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Melisandre: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I've done my part, I've brought Ice and Fire together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Strange, you spoke to highly of Jon Snow but when he arrives you hid on a cliff; I didn't take you for a bashful girl. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Melisandre: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"My time whispering in the ears of kings has come to an end. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Oh, I doubt that. Give us commonfolk a taste of power and we're like the lion who tasted man. Nothing is ever so sweet again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Melisandre: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Neither of us are commonfolk anymore. I did not part on good terms with the King in the North, or his advisor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Why? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Melisandre: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Because of mistakes I made. Terrible mistakes. I would only be a distraction if I stayed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"So where will you go?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Melisandre: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Volantis…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Good. If you don't mind my saying, I don't think you should return to Westeros; I'm not sure you'd be safe here. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Melisandre: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Oh, I will return dear spider, one last time,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"My lady I-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Melisandre: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I have to die in this strange country , just like you. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys looks on trying to comprehend what the Red Woman had just said, Melisandre walks away. Jon, Davos, Tyrion and Missandei make their way into the main hall of Dragonstone where Daenerys is sitting atop the throne made of obsidian. Jon and Davos looks around taking in the intricate architecture, the pillars rising up 50 odd metres, the huge glass windows letting in copious amounts of light. Dothraki surround the room, Tyrion makes his way to Daenerys' right, whilst Missandei walks to the left of her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Missandei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, the Breaker of Chains, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Mother of Dragons…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion and Jon thinking that the titles are a bit over the top. Jon looks to Davos who introduces him. Daenerys looks on amused knowing there's no way that he can match her titles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"This is Jon Snow, he's King in the North./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Thank you for travelling so far, my lord. I hope the seas weren't too rough. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The winds were kind your grace./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Apologies, I have a Flea Bottom accent I know, but Jon Snow is KING in the North your grace, he's not a Lord. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Forgive me-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Your grace this is Ser Davos Seaworth. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Forgive me Ser Davos, I never did receive a formal education, but I swear I could've read the last King in the North, was Torrhen Stark, who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen, in exchange for his life, and the lives of the Northmen, Torrhen Stark pledged fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity, or do I have my facts wrong?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I wasn't there your grace. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No, of course not. But still, an oath, is an oath, and perpetuity means… what does perpetuity mean, Lord Tyrion,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Forever./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"forever. So I assume, my lord, you're here to bend the knee. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I am not./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Oh, well that is unfortunate. You've travelled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Break faith? Your father burnt my grandfather alive, he burnt my uncle alive, he would've burnt the seven kingdoms-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"My father… was an evil man. On behalf of House Targaryen, I ask your forgiveness for crimes he committed against your family, and I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father. Our two houses were allies for centuries… and those were the best centuries the seven kingdoms have ever known. Centuries of peace and prosperity, with a Targaryen sitting on the Iron Throne, and a Stark, serving as Warden of the North. I am the last Targaryen Jon Snow, honour the pledge your ancestor made to mine, bend the knee and I will name you Warden of the North. Together, we would save the country from those who would destroy it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You're right… you're not guilty of your father's crimes. And I am not beholden of my ancestor's vows. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Then why are you here? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Because I need your help… and you need mine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Did you see three dragons flying overhead when you arrived? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I did-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And did you see the Dothraki? All of whom have sworn to kill for me… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They're hard to miss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"and yet, I need your help? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Not to defeat Cersei, you could storm King's Landing tomorrow and the city would fall, hell we almost took it and we didn't even have dragons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"almost…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion's one worded response reminding Davos of the Battle at Blackwater Bay, watching all of Stannis' ships go up in a huge green fireball. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"But you haven't stormed King's Landing yet. Why not. No… you're waiting, gathering your forces, building your strength. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Still, that doesn't explain why I need your help…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Because right now, you, me, Cersei; we're all just children squabbling at a game screaming that the rules aren't fair. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys, getting flustered turns to Tyrion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You told me you liked this man./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I do. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"In the time since he's met me, he's refused to call me queen, he's refused to bend the knee, and now he's calling me a child! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I believe he's calling us all children, a figure of speech./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Your grace, everyone you know will die before winters over if we don't defeat the enemy to the North./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"As far as I can see, YOU are the enemy to the North… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I am not your enemy. The dead are the enemy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Dany looks on unconvinced and unamused. She looks to Tyrion again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The dead, is that another figure of speech Lord Tyrion? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The army of the dead is on the march./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The army of the dead?... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You don't know me well, my lord, but do you think I am a liar or a madman? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No. I don't believe you are either of those things./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The army of the dead is real. The white walkers are real. The Night King is real. I've seen them. If they get past the wall and we're squabbling amongst ourselves. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon takes a step forward but is coerced into taking it back by the three Dothraki who step forward simultaneously. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"We're finished… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I was born at Dragonstone… not that I can remember it. We fled before Robert's assassins could find us. Robert, was your father's best friend, no? I wonder if your father knew his best friend sent assassins, to murder a baby girl in her crib, not that it matters now of course… I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me. I don't remember all their names. I have been sold like a broodmare. I have been chained, and betrayed. Raped and defiled. Do you know what kept me standing through all those years in exile? Faith, not in any gods, not in myths and legends, in me, in Daenerys Targaryen. The world hadn't seen a dragon in centuries until my children were born./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys stands and walks down to Jon, they are nearly each other's height with Jon being an inch or two taller. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The Dothraki hadn't crossed the sea, any sea. They did for me. I was born to rule the seven kingdoms, and I will. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You'll be ruling over a graveyard, if we don't defeat the Night King. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys seems more and more frustrated so Tyrion intervenes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The war against my sister, has already begun, you can't expect us to halt hostilities and go to fight… whatever you saw beyond the wall. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You don't believe him… I understand that, it sounds like nonsense. But if destiny has brought Daenerys Targaryen back to our shores, it has also made Jon Snow, King in the North. You were the first to bring Dothraki to Westeros. He was the first to make allies of wildlings and Northmen, he was elected Lord-Commander of the Night's Watch. He was named King in the North, not because of his birthright, he has no birthright he's a damn bastard. All those hard sons of bitches chose him as their leader, because they believe in him. All those things you don't believe in, he faced those things, he fought those things for the good of his people. He risked his life for his people, He took a knife in the heart for his people, he gave his own li-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon looks at Davos, Davos realising he's said too much stops speaking. Daenerys and Tyrion look at each other confused as to what Davos could've meant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Davos: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"if we don't put aside out enmities and band together, we will die. And then it doesn't matter who's skeleton sits on the throne. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"If it doesn't matter, then you might as well kneel. Swear your allegiance to Queen Daenerys help her to defeat my sister then together our armies will protect the North. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"There's no time for that, there's no time for any of this, while we stand here debating-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It takes no time to bend the knee. Pledge your sword to her cause. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And why would I do that? I mean, no offence your grace, but I don't know you, as far as I can tell, your claim to the throne rests entirely on your father's name, and my own father fought to overthrow the mad king. The lords of the North place their trust in me to lead them, and I will continue to do so as well as I can. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"That's fair. It's also fair to point out, that I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. By declaring yourself King of the northernmost kingdom, you are in open rebellion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"There is a loud thumping in the halls that echoes around, suddenly, Varys enters the room, hands in pockets as he makes his way up to Daenerys, as he whispers something in her ear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You must forgive my manners, you will be both be tired after your long journey. We'll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys then whispers something in the ear of one of her Dothraki guards. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Am I your prisoner? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Not yet… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys sits back down on the throne whilst Jon and Davos follow the Dothraki guard out to their rooms. Two other Dothraki close the large doors behind them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Our Ironborn and Dornish allies were attacked en route to Dorne. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"and?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Two or three ships escaped, the rest sunk or captured, Ellaria and the sand snakes dead or captures, the Greyjoys dead or captured. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"all of them? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Apart from the crew of the three ships, only Tyene and Theon escaped alive, Lady Olenna and Grey Worm were a few hours ahead and missed the attack. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*In King's Landing, Euron Greyjoy has returned, he riding on a horse, has Ellaria Sand and Yara Greyjoy tied up to a leash like device. Many commoners throw rubbish at Ellaria and Yara much to their dismay. Euron speaks to himself.*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euron: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Look at this! This is the life… Cheering for a Greyjoy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"He yanks Yara forward./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euron: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Do you remember Theon's face just before he jumped overboard? It was like 'oh noooo'. What a twat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They continue to make their way to the Red Keep, where Cersei and many other lords and ladies are waiting. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euron: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"My Queen! Please accept this gift on behalf of all your loyal subjects on the Iron Islands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"He unchains Ellaria from the back of the saddle and brings the other end of the leash to Cersei, he brings Ellaria to kneel with one violent yank. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euron: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I give you, what no other man could give, justice! For your murdered daughter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ellaria musters all the strength she has left and spits on Cersei's boot. Cersei laughs at the insignificant act./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You've proven yourself the greatest captain on the fourteen seas; and a true friend to the Crown. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euron whispers to Cersei questioningly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euron: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You said more than a true friend…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"and you deserve a proper reward for your heroism./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euron: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"There's only one reward I want… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You shall have what your heart desires,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie looks up knowing exactly what that means./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"when the war is won…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie breathes a sigh of relief when he hears that knowing that Euron will have to wait to do anything to his sister and lover. Cersei stands to address the lords and ladies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"With Euron Greyjoy commanding our naval forces, and Jamie Lannister leading our armies, the sons and daughters of Westeros, shall defend our country./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei goes back to sitting on the throne, the lords and ladies applauding Euron and Jamie, Euron taking in the applause, waving, Jamie more reserved./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euron: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"There's nothing quite like it is there; the love of the people, though I 'spose you wouldn't know. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The same mob spat at my sister not long ago. If you'd turn on us, they'd cheer to see your head mounted on a spike-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euron: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"or yours. They just like severed heads really. Listen, if you have any advice at all, I'd love to hear it, when we have an hour to speak as brothers; /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Concerning…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euron: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Does she like it gentle, or rough. A finger in the bum…shshshhh, not now, we'll talk later./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie realising what Euron is talking about turns and is about to strike him before Euron reminds him of all the people gathered in the room. Euron walks away and does the most extravagant bow Cersei has ever seen. Cersei takes Ellaria down to the torture chambers accompanied by the Mountain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I want you to know I understand, even though we're enemies, I understand the fuel that drives you. I was there that day, when Ser Gregor crushed your lover's head. I close my eyes; I can hear the sound of Oberyn's skull breaking, of your screams./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ellaria yanks the chains against the wall hoping to break loose but to no avail. She regathers herself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I've never heard a sound like that, that's true love. Oberyn looked beautiful that day, he really did; no one moved like him, no one had such skill with a spear, even Ser Gregor couldn't stop him. If only he hadn't taunted him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ellaria reagathers herself as both ladies look up to the Mountain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"He could have walked away and left poor Ser Gregor to die; but that wasn't your lovers way, was it? Now he's buried somewhere in Dorne, and here's Ser Gregor, stronger than ever; that must be difficult for you. When my daughter was taken from me, my only daughter, well, I can't imagine how that feels, I fed her at my own breast even though they told me to giver her to the wet nurse. I couldn't bear to see her in another woman's arms. I never got to have a mother, but Myrcella did, she was mine, and you took her from me, why did you do that?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ellaria looks up in defiance knowing that Cersei is trying to find solace or closure in what happened. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Doesn't matter now. You are quite beautiful as well, brown eyes, those lips, perfect Dornish beauty. I don't sleep very well, I lie awake trying to think of perfect ways to destroy Ellaria Sand, the woman who killed my only daughter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei walks over to Ellaria who has tired herself out and is only conscious by the movement in her eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I thought of having Ser Gregor crush your skull the way he did Oberyn's, that would be poetic I suppose, but fast, too fast, and your so beautiful, the thought of this lovely face cracking open like a duck egg; no its just not right. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei snogs Ellaria long and hard, Ellaria knowing what Cersei has done, kicks back on her gut hard, Ser Gregor steps forward unsheathing his sword, but Cersei stops him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No Ser Gregor, it's quite alright. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Qyburn, standing in the corner of the room hands Cersei a rag to wipe her lips, and a vial of a blue liquid which Cersei chugs quickly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Qyburn here is the cleverest man I know, clever enough to figure out which poison you used to kill Myrcella-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Qyburn: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The long farewell…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"That's the one. How long does it take, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Qyburn: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Difficult to say really, days, hours, it depends on the subject's constitution. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"But death is certain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Qyburn: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Oh yes, your grace, quite certain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei bends down to the now kneeling Ellaria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You will die in this cell. If you refuse to eat we'll pour food down your throat. You will rot it this cell, all the while contemplating the choices you've made. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei makes her way up to her room where Jamie Lannister has detached his golden hand and is pouring himself a goblet of wine. Cersei, in an unusually happy mood, struts over to Jamie who is reattaching his hand, she takes the hand from him an puts it on the table. Now rid of the poison currently coursing through Ellaria's veins, she kisses him. Jamie, not in the mood tries to voice his objection but is smothered by Cersei's lips. She undoes his pants and starts sucking. Next thing Jamie knows, he's awake, next to her, it is morning, birds chirping, he lies awake just staring at her, wondering why she was in such a happy mood. A knock on the door awakes Cersei. Jamie tries to stop her from answering the door but she continues to get half-dressed anyway and give her brother a kiss on the lips. A Lannister steward awaits at the door and looks at Jamie surprised at the sight of the Queen's twin brother, naked in the same bed as she was in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Lannister Steward: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Forgive me your grace, the escort from Braavos has arrived./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Good… And we'll need fresh sheets for the bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei's request only strengthening the steward's suspicion decides to not pursue any conversation on the matter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Lannister Steward: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"At once your grace./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei closes the door with a smile, knowing she shocked the steward half to death with that sight and request. Jamie drops his head and smiles at his sister's shenanigans, realising that not many people would actually care apart from the faith militant which had been disarmed. Once Cersei is dressed, she exits and makes her way to the Braavosi guest and offers him wine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Braavosi: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"My condolences your grace, on the death of your son… from all reports he was a fine young man. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The Iron Bank didn't send you here to offer condolences. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Braavosi: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Condolences and congratulations; you've become the first ruling Queen in the seven kingdoms, that's quite an accomplishment. The Iron Bank appreciates how you cast off the joke of superstition, freeing the Crown from elements which sought to subvert the rule of law./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The destruction of the Sept of Baelor was a tragic accident. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The Braavosi unconvinced decides to play along./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Braavosi: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Indeed. But sometimes, tragedies are necessary, to restore order and rational leadership. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei figures out why this representative is here and decides to cut to the chase./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The Iron Bank wants its gold back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Braavosi: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Your father never mixed words either. But yes, your debts are considerable, and you are now engaged in a conflict on several fronts. We both know how expensive war can be./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And we both know gold wins wars./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Braavosi: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Your vaults are empty, your late husband's profligacy saw to that. The wealthiest allies, the Tyrells are now your enemy. You are surrounded on all sides by rivals for the throne./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And the iron bank wants to bet on a winner. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Braavosi: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"We don't make bets. We invest in endeavours we deem likely to be successful. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A fancy way of saying 'bet'. The war has already begun, I have drawn first blood. I decapitated the Dornish snake. My armada owns the Narrow Sea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Braavosi: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euron Greyjoy's armada owns the Narrow Sea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euron Greyjoy is loyal to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Braavosi: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"For now… Daenerys Targaryen has three full grown dragons. How well do wooden ships fare against, fire-breathing dragons. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Her dragons may not be as invulnerable as some think. But lets talk about the Targaryen girl, do you want to invest in her? I'm guessing the iron bank invested a considerable amount in the slave trade; how are your profits? Now that Daenerys has freed all the slaves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Braavosi: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The slave trade has entered a downturn its true. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"From what I gather, she considers herself more of a revolutionary than a monarch. In your experience, how do bankers usually fare, with revolutionaries. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The Braavosi opens his mouth to speak but Cersei speaks first./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The Lannisters owe the Iron Bank quite a lot of money, but Lannisters always pay their debts, do former slaves or Dothraki or dragons? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Braavosi: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Your father's daughter indeed… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Give me a fortnight. Stay in King's Landing as my honoured guest, and when you return to Braavos I swear to you, my debt will be paid in full./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*On the island of Dragonstone, Tyrion approaches a brooding Jon Snow on a cliff overlooking the rest of the massive island that is Dragonstone. Jon notices him and returns to brooding, Tyrion tries to brood in the opposite direction.*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I came down here to brood over my failure to predict the Greyjoy attack, you're making it difficult, you look a lot better brooding than I do. You make me feel like I'm failing at brooding over failing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'm a prisoner on this island. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I wouldn't say you're a prisoner on this island, you're free to walk the castle, beaches, to go to wherever you want. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Except my ship. You took my ship. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I wouldn't say we TOOK your ship. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'm not playing word games with you. The dead are coming for us all./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Why don't you figure out what to do about our missing fleet and murdered allies, and I'll figure out what to do about your walking dead men. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It's hard for me to fathom, it really is, if someone told me about the white walkers and the Night King./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon pauses realising he is getting angry at Tyrion for no reason. He calms himself before continuing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You probably don't believe me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I do actually. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You didn't before. Grumpkins and snarks you called them, do you remember?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They both smirk at Tyrion's remark years before. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You said it was all nonsense. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It was nonsense. Everybody knew it, but then Mormont saw them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion walks closer to Jon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"and you saw them, and I trust the eyes of an honest man more than I trust what everybody 'knows'. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"How do I convince people who DON'T know me, that an enemy they don't believe in is coming to kill them all./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Good question…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I know it's a good question. I'm looking for an answer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"People's minds aren't made for problems that large. White walkers, Night King, the army of the dead; it's almost a relief to confront a comfortable, familiar monster like my sister. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I need to help prepare my people for what's coming. I can't help them from here. I'd like to leave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It seems unlikely that you became King in the North by giving up that easily. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Everyone told me to learn from my father's mistakes. Don't go south, don't answer a summons from the Mad King's daughter, a foreign invader. Here I am. A Northern fool. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Children are not their fathers, luckily for all of us. And sometimes, there's more to foreign invaders and Northern fools than meets the eye. Daenerys could have sailed to Westeros long ago, but she didn't. Instead she stayed where she was and saved many people from horrible fates. Some of whom are with us on this island right now. While you're our guest here, you might consider asking them what they think of the mad king's daughter. She protects people from monsters, just as you do, it's why she came here. She's not about to head north to fight an enemy she's never seen on the word of a man she doesn't know, after a single meeting, it's not a reasonable thing to ask./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon starts to walk away but stops when Tyrion asks him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"So do you have anything reasonable to ask. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"What d'you mean? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Maybe you are a Northern fool. I'm asking if there is something I CAN do to help you. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon tells this proposal to Tyrion who takes it to Daenerys./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Dragonglass…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yes, volcanic glass, obsidian. He says you have a tremendous amount of it here. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Why are we talking about glass? We just lost two of our allies. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Which is why I was speaking to Jon Snow. A potential ally. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And what does the 'King in the North' want with dragonglass? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Apparently it can be turned into weapons that kill white walkers and their foot soldiers or stop them, destroy them; I'm unsure about the nomenclature. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And what do you think about this, 'army of the dead', and white walkers, and Night Kings? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'd very much like to believe that Jon Snow is wrong. But a wise man once told said, that you should never believe in something just because you simply want to believe it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Which wise man said this?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I don't remember…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Are you trying to present your own statements as ancient wisdom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion seeing the light of the conversation says in a sarcastic tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I would never do that… to you. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys walks away smiling at his joke but stops when he says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Reason I believe Jon Snow, is because he's here. All of his advisors would have told him not to come, I would have told him not to come, but he's here anyway. You don't have to believe him. Let him mine the dragonglass. If he's wrong, it's worthless, you didn't even know it was here, it's nothing to you. Give him something by giving him nothing. Take a step toward a more productive relationship and a possible ally. Keep him occupied while we focus on the task at hand. Casterly Rock./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys remembering something from the earlier conversation asks Tyrion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"What was the Ser Davos said? About taking a knife in the heart for his people? Did you notice that? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You must allow them the flights of fancy. It's dreary in the north. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"On one of the many stairs leading to the castle, Daenerys is looking over the ocean and sunset as he dragons fly and roar overhead, she has summoned Jon Snow who approaches from the castle. He admires the dragons and walks up to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Amazing thing to see. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I named them from my brothers. Viserys and Rhaegar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I see. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They're both gone now. You lost two brothers as well. People thought dragons were gone forever yet here they are, perhaps we should all be examining what we think we know. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You've been talking to Tyrion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"He is my hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"He enjoys talking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"We all enjoy what we're good at./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I don't… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys noticing an unease with Jon changes the subject./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You know I'm not going to let Cersei stay on the iron throne./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I never expected that you would./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"and I haven't changed my mind about which kingdoms belong to that throne. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I haven't either. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I will allow you to mine the dragonglass and forge weapons from it. Any resources or men you need I will provide for you. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon shocked at Daenerys acceptance of his proposal after their conversation turns to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jon: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Thank you… So you believe me then about the Night King and the army of the dead. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys, not wanting to answer the question changes the subject,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You better get to work Jon Snow. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*It is a cold snowy day in Winterfell, butchers carrying food, farmers tending to their crops, everyone preoccupied reflecting the hard-working nature of the north. Sansa Stark is accompanied by Lord Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish, Lord Yohn Royce and the castle's resident maester, Maester Wolkan*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"How much do we have? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Wolkan: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Four thousand bushels, my lady. What does that mean? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Royce: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"For the current occupants of the castle, it's enough food for a year, perhaps more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"What the longest winter in the last hundred years?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Wolkan: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'm not entirely certain, I'll check Maester Luwin's records, he kept a copy of every raven scroll./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They begin walking off the balconies of Winterfell, and down the stairs to the main courtyard. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You're telling me we don't have enough food, especially if the armies of the North come back to defend Winterfell./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Wolkan: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No, my lady, most likely not. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Then we must prepare for that eventuality. For wheretever the threat comes from, this is the best place to be. Can you start building up our grain stores with regular shipments from every keep in the north. If we don't used it by winter's end we'll give it back to them. The entire north has to feed to Winterfell, we don't have enough time to bring wagons and loads of grain with them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Royce: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Very wise my lady. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Maester Wolkan, you will see to it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Wolkan bows and departs the group to overlook the task. The group stops shortly afterwards at the forge where smiths are creating armour for fighters./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Are they covering those breastplates with leather?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Royce: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No, my lady. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Shouldn't they be? Once the real cold comes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Royce: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They should indeed. Pardon me my lady./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Royce also departs the group /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Royce: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You there, why aren't there leather on these?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa and Petyr Baelish walk away and continue to talk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Littlefinger: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Command suits you. The northerners are all facing north worried about the threat from beyond the wall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And so they should be./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Littlefinger:/span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" I know Cersei better than anyone here. If you turn your back on her-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You don't know Cersei better than anyone here./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Littlerfinger: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I only meant to say-. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"That the woman who murdered my mother, father and brother is dangerous, thank you for your wise counsel. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Littlefinger: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"One of two things will happen. Either the dead will defeat the living and which case, all our troubles come to an end; or life will win out, and what then? Don't fight in the north, or the south; fight every battle, everywhere, always, in your mind. Everyone is your enemy, everyone is your friend. Every possible series of events is happening, all at once. Live that way, and nothing will surprise you… everything that happens will be something that you've seen before. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A northern soldier approaches Sansa from behind and notifies her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Northern Soldier: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Lady Sansa! At the gate… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa and the northern soldier depart leaving Littlefinger in the courtyard. Near the entrance to Winterfell, there are hundreds of people gathering around a sled. Sansa makes her way through these people and finds her brother, Bran accompanied by Meera Reed. Bran is first to break the silence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Hello Sansa… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa not knowing what to say breaks down in tears and grips Bran in a tight embrace, sobbing loudly as the northern crowd dissipates. *Underneath Winterfell's weirwood tree, Bran lies propped up against the tree, Sansa sitting on a seat near him but not directly facing him. Snow falls gently around them however every surrounding is already covered in snow.*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I wish Jon were here. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yes… I need to speak to him, about who he is./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You're father's last living trueborn son. You're Lord of Winterfell now. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran looks to Sansa with no expression, his face always seeming to be glazed over now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I can never be Lord of Winterfell, I can never be Lord of anything. I'm the three-eyed raven. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I don't know what that means. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It's difficult to explain, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Try, please for me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It means I can see everything, everything that's ever happened to everyone, everything that's happening right now. It's all pieces, fragments. I need to learn to see better. When the long night comes again, I need to be ready. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran looks at the face on the weirwood tree as if someone is watching through the eyes of the tree. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"How, do you know all this?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The three-eyed raven taught me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I thought you were the three-eyed raven?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I told you, it's difficult to explain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran, I-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'm sorry for all that's happened to you. I'm sorry it had to happen here, in our home. It was so beautiful that night, snow falling, just like now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa, realising what he's referring to and that he really can see the past and present, changes her expression and demeanour. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"and you were so beautiful, in your white wedding dress. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I have to go back inside Bran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sansa sighs and stands from her chair to leave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bran: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'll stay a bit longer…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*In a quarantine room in the citadel, maester Ebrose donning full protective gear including protective robes and rubber gloves, puts an instrument against the shoulder of the now cured Ser Jorah Mormont. Ebrose hums curiously. Samwell watches and waits nervously, known that if he is found out, he would most likely be expelled from the Citadel.*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Does it hurt? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jorah:/span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" A bit,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jorah smiles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jorah: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"less than before./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The infection no longer appears to be active, unusual, unlikely. One could almost be forgiven for thinking that the entire upper layer of diseased skin was removed, and the underlying region treated with some sort of ointment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jorah: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Don't know anything about that. I just started feeling better. I assume it was the rest that did it, and the climate. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The climate? You're free to go Ser. This chamber is needed for the infectious, which you are no longer. Tarly, I'd like to speak with you in my study this evening. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jorah, no longer concerned with the disease and sensing that maester Ebrose knew and was displeasured at the treatment of him going underway, questions Sam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jorah: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"How bad is it? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Samwell: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"S'pose I'll find out this evening. Where will you go?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jorah puts on his blouse and does it up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jorah: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I surrendered to this sickness the moment I first saw it. I knew it would kill me, and that I'd kill myself before it could. Daenerys Stormborn convinced me otherwise, the only place for me is back by her. I owe my life, to her and you. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Samwell: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Your father saved me more than once. It's the least I could do. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jorah: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Perhaps our paths will cross again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Samwell: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I hope they do. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"With Jorah no longer being infectious, the pair shake hands a part ways. Later, in maester Ebrose's study, Sam looks down knowing that he will be severely punished for treating greyscale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You treated him?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Samwell: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Who told you to treat him? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Samwell: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Who forbade or anyone to attempt to treat him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Samwell: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I seem to remember you-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"but you treated him anyway. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Samwell: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I did, yeah./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I forbade it because it is dangerous and rarely successful, especially on someone at that age. You could have infected yourself and others. You could have devastated the entire Citadel, but you didn't./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sam looks up thinking that he might get away scot-free. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It is a meticulous, difficult procedure. Many maesters who's chains are heavy with healing links have attempted it and failed, but you succeeded. How? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Samwell: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I read the books and followed the instructions. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose stands and stands next to Sam being an inch and a half taller./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose:/span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" That man is alive because of you. You should be proud, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sam nods his gratitude./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Samwell: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Thank you, archmaester/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose walks to a table, Sam follows./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Come here. All these manuscripts and scrolls are rotting away. I need you to make copies of them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sam looks at the scrolls and manuscripts with disappointment. Ebrose notices and looks at Sam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ebrose: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You were expecting a reward. Your reward is not being immediately expelled from the Citadel. You better get started. Be careful of the papermites, they like flesh as well. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Maester Ebrose walks away and leaves Sam to his task./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"In the Dragonstone war room, Spymaster Varys, Missandei, Tyrion and Daenerys stand, simulating ways in their mind on how the events could play out. Daenerys knocks over the totem of the sun with a spear through it representing the Dornish armies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"We need to find Euron Greyjoy's fleet, and sink it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Your grace, he's already destroyed a good portion of our fleet, to send our remaining ships after him would b-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'm not talking about sending our SHIPS after him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys looks at Tyrion with both understanding what she means./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Would you have to go yourself? Euron's ships could be anywhere, or in more than one place, You'd be flying around the open seas alone, for who knows how long. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I wouldn't be alone. I would have Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal. What can anyone do to them? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Missandei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They can still do something to you… it only takes one arrow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It's too great a risk. You're too important./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys starting to see sense gives up on the notion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"What about Casterly Rock./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The Unsullied will be there soon. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Missandei, worrying about Grey Worm looks at the small area on the table representing Casterly Rock. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Missandei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And what will the face?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Varys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A difficult situation. They know we're coming. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yes. Cersei believes my sole purpose in life is to destroy House Lannister. She will be ready. No one has ever taken the Rock. The Lannister army is still the army my father built, well-trained and well-provisioned and ten-thousand men at least, they will see us coming. They will be ready. The gates of Casterly Rock, are impregnable. The fight up the walls, will be hard. They will be at a disadvantage. Many men will die, just as my father said they would. Interesting thing about my father, he built up our house from near ruin. He built our army. He built Casterly Rock as we know it. But he didn't build the sewers… that was beneath him. So he gave the job to the lowest person he could find, me. He was right, I was low, with the company I kept, low, women mostly, they weren't welcome at the Rock; father disapproved of that sort of behaviour. Couldn't walk them through the front gates, couldn't have them in my chambers, so in the process of building the sewers, I, threw in something for myself. It was a passage, that began in an out-of-the-way cove by the sea, and ended by one of the main guard towers. No better place for low pursuits than beneath the ground. Casterly Rock is an impregnable fortress, but as a good friend of mine once said, "Give me ten good men, and I'll impregnate the bitch…". And so it begins. They will face the bulk of the Lannister forces. They will be outnumbered, they will have less armour and fewer weapons. But my sister's army fight for her out of fear, the Unsullied will be fighting for something greater. They will be fighting for freedom. And the person who gave it to them. They will be fighting for you. That is why, they will triumph. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"An unnamed Dothraki boy enters, he is no older than 14, he hands Tyrion a raven scroll dropped by a raven. Tyrion takes it and reads it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Shit…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Daenerys: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"What is it?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Grey Worm and the Unsullied's plan worked, they took the Rock with less resistance than first thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Missandei: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"That is good, is it not. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tyrion: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"By the time the time they had taken the rock, Euron Greyjoy had boxed in the remaining fleet from all sides and destroyed it. We have Casterly Rock, but no ships except for the 30 or so docked outside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They all bear a look of despair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*In one of the towers of Highgarden, Olenna Tyrell looks out the window over the approaching Lannister soldiers numbering twenty or so thousand. A look of anticipation fades from her face, she knows what awaits her. In the courtyard of Highgarden, hundreds of Tyrell men lay strewn across from each end of the courtyard. Jamie Lannister makes his way to the main structure and to the private quarters of Lady Olenna Tyrell. When he enters, Olenna Tyrell is already waiting, sitting at a table as if she were about to have a conversation, she invites Jamie to sit which he does. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It's done./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It is./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"and now the rains, weep o'er our halls./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"She recites this chilling part of the Lannister song 'The Rains of Castamere', Jamie nods but doesn't say anything before Olenna gives him a sharp glare. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Did we fight well?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"As well as could be expected. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It was never out forte. Golden roses indeed. Your brother and his queen thought you would be defending Casterly Rock. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The truth is, Casterly Rock isn't worth much anymore./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie pours a single glass of wine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Well it is to me. But my fond childhood memories won't keep Cersei on the throne. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"So you just let them take it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"For now, they won't be able to hold it. Euron Greyjoy's navy burnt their ships. We emptied the larders before we left. Eventually they'll be forced to abandon their position, and march all the way across Westeros. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie sets the glass of wine in front of Olenna./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"and you took your army, your real army, and went to where they weren't./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"As Robb Stark did to me at Whispering Wood. There are always lessons in failures. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yes. You must be very wise by now. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"My father always said I was a slow learner. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"If he were so clever. Why didn't he take Highgarden the moment your gold mines ran dry. I suppose I'll be able to ask him myself soon enough. No more learning from my mistakes, eh. How will you do it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna motions her head toward Jamie's hip./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"With that sword? That was Joffrey's sword wasn't it? Not that he ever used it. What did he call it? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Widow's Wail…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"He really was a cunt wasn't he. I did unspeakable things to protect my family, or watch them being done, on my orders. I never lost a night's sleep over them. They were necessary, and whatever I imagine necessary for the safety of House Tyrell, I did. But your sister, has done things I wasn't capable of imagining. That was my prize mistake, failure of imagination. She's a monster, you do know that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"To you, I'm sure. To others as well, but after we've won, and there's no one left to oppose us; when people are living, peacefully, in the world she built, do you really think they'll wring their hands over the way she built it?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You love her. You really do love her. You poor fool. She'll be the end of you. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Possibly. Not much to be gained though by discussing it with you is there. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"What better person to discuss it with? What better guarantee could you have that the things you say, will never leave this room. But perhaps you're right. If she's driven you this far, it's gone beyond your control. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yes. It has./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"She's a disease. I regret my role in spreading it. You will too./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I think we're done here. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"How will it happen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cersei had, several ideas. Whipping you through the streets naked and beheading you in front of the Red Keep. Flaying you alive and hanging you from the walls of King's Landing. I talked her out of those./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie removes a vial from his belt, he flicks off the lid and pours the contents into the untouched wine he had poured. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Will there be pain?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No, I made sure of that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 281.0pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"That's good,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna being the fearless woman she is, skulls the entire glass in under ten seconds before placing her hand over her lips. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'd hate to die like your son, clawing at my neck./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie's face contorts over the memories of Joffrey./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Foam and vile, spilling from my mouth. Eye's blood red. Skin purple. Must have been horrible for you, as a Kingsguard, as a father. It was horrible enough for me. A shocking scene. Not at all what I intended./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie's face changes at this line, he turns from sorrow to anger in a moment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Olenna: /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You see, I'd never seen the poison work before. Tell Cersei, I want her to know it was me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Jamie gulps as Olenna sits back in her chair waiting for the poison to take effect. Once he is certain Olenna is dead, he leaves and mulls over what Olenna had said, it made sense, the murder of Joffrey, how bad Cersei was. He is torn between his lover for Cersei, and his duty to protect Westeros and its people./span/p 


End file.
